Conventional computer systems are typically equipped with a conventional mouse used as an input pointing device. Such a mouse is typically capable of detecting two-dimensional motion relative to the surface upon which it is moved. Such a mouse also typically includes one or more buttons to provide additional input to the computer system. Many computer applications are capable of interpreting a wide variety of inputs including signals generated by pressing one or more buttons on a mouse as well as its movement. But such a conventional mouse tends to be limited by its fixed physical configuration.